fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z: Mother's Love
It's been fifteen years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta at the hands of Frieza and his men. Those that survived had been lucky to escape with their lives, and one Saiyan girl was all too happy to carry on their legacy. She stood at five foot tall, with messy blue hair and a cape attached to the straps of a bra-like cloth covering her breasts yet exposing her mid-riff and collar. From the waist down were baggy white pants held with a black belt and thin, red shoes. Her tail was twined around her waist just above the belt. Over her right eye was a scouter, numbers exchanging and glowing on it. They stopped after a moment. Her name was Kazumi. The purple alien hit the wall with a crack. "You Tarevians never learn. How can you hope to match the power of a Saiyan with a power level of 35000? But let me put a number on what you're up against." The Saiyan smiled, pointing two fingers and a thumb at the Tarevian with a smile on her face. "At this moment, I have a power level of 75000, twice as much as yours. Better luck next time. If you survive, that is." The Tarevian put up his hands, whimpering in fear. Sweat rolled down his face as Kazumi charged energy between her fingers and thumb, glowing with a green hue as she prepared her ki to finish him. "Nail Gun Attack!" The energy discharged into the rock wall as the Tarevian was vaporized with one final scream. Kazumi turned around, observing the other Tarevians with a smile on her face. The purple-skinned, pointy-eared, short-haired people stood trembling in fear of the woman standing before them. "There's plenty more where that came from. Anyone else want to taste the pride of a Saiyan?" The three other alien people fled back to their village. Kazumi snickered. "Cowards." She turned to the charred pile of ash and flesh that remained of the one she fought. "At least you had the guts to face me. That's more than I can say for the rest of your people, Mr. 'Champion of the Planet.' But then again, you thought you had a chance. I'm pretty sure that if you knew the odds, you'd be just like the rest of 'em." Using her ki, she took flight into the air. Her cape fluttered about amidst the aura she put off. Surveying that which was under her, she spotted the nearby cave she had taken up residence in. It was at the base of a mountain, on the equator of the planet, providing a temperate climate in which she could live and train in the somewhat decent weather. Not that she didn't train at the poles or on the deserts of the planet; she just preferred to perfect techniques in a place that didn't freeze or dry her up. She landed at the base of the cave and stepped into the mouth, walking in slowly and looking about. She left her thoughts instantly upon hearing a voice. "Mommy!" A small toddler girl ran up to her, tugging her pant legs and hugging at them. Her hair was a white color, and she wore a dress they had found on the planet. Her tail poked through a hole in the dress, and unlike her mother, it wasn't twined around her waist - the poor girl didn't have a clue how to wrap her tail around yet. (She was only two.) "Hi there, Sella, my little one. Are you happy to see me?" "Uh-huh!" Kazumi picked up the toddler Saiyan and snuggled her gently. As proud she was as a Saiyan warrior, she was also a mother. Not even Frieza himself could take that from her. She coddled the little girl softly before turning on her scouter. The numbers stopped after a scan of her daughter completed. 1500. Kazumi was proud. Sella would grow into a fine enough Saiyan warrior with training, but that could wait. For now, she simply snuggled with the girl as the toddler fell asleep. ---- "Lord Ice! I just wanted to inform you that a scouter report indicated there was a surviving Saiyan on Tarevia." The alien turned around, his horns standing on end. He opened his striped eyes as the dark blue gem in the middle of his chest exposed itself. "And I care why? It wasn't me who decided to wrecklessly destroy Planet Vegeta. My bastard nephew was the one who decided to destroy the Saiyans. It's really no problem of mine that he's lost his touch at genocide." The red-skinned alien that spoke to him bowed his head and replied. "It's not that, my lord. She's constantly growing in power. The men fear that she may become a threat to a conquest of the planet if left unattended." "Oh really? In that case..." Ice opened his eyes and shot the alien with an energy beam. "I'll take care of the problem myself. It would be better than leaving you cowards to deal with a filthy monkey girl." He turned to his side, where another being stood. A blue-skinned alien with long purple hair, wearing battle armor. "Akkon, take Uvor and deal with this 'problem', please." "Yes, mi'lord." ---- Kazumi stood on the cliff, arms crossed. Nearby, Sella played about on the rocks. The toddler stopped and sat, chewing on her own tail. Kazumi smiled and kept looking at the village below. The scouter beeped. Kazumi stood shocked for a moment, before grabbing Sella and placing her in a small hole in the rocks. "Stay here." She commanded softly. Where is this weird power level coming from?! Two people... each one with a power level of 6000. She skipped back up to the village... which was now exploding. Tarevian screams echoed through the village as buildings were set alight. Kazumi hopped down to investigate the now flaming village, and quickly found her answer. A blue-skinned alien with purple hair and a green... fish-man stood in front of her, firing ki blasts at every building in sight. "Oi! What the hell are you doing?" "Just massacring an entire village. What does it look like?" "So you're stealing my kills?" "Stealing your what?" "Stealing my kills." She flashed behind the purple skinned alien and broke his neck in an instant. The green fish man immediately came after her. She blocked his punch, grabbing his hand and breaking it in an another instant. "Kills made up for." "A power level of 6000? You don't stand a chance. I'm just... saiyan. Huh? How was that-" WHACK! The fish man punched her with the other arm. She smiled, her nose bleeding. "You... You're the saiyan that Lord Ice was talking about!" "Lord Ice?" The smile disappeared. "Who is that?" "He's someone more powerful than you could ever imagine. You're nothing but a measly pest in his eyes." "Ah. Then who the hell are you?" "I am Urvo. Lord Ice sent me to deal with you. He thinks you'll be a threat to his conquest of this planet." Kazumi laughed. "Maybe I'll send your head back to him and let him confirm that." The fish-man laughed and started flying off. Intent on stopping reports, she quickly got in front of him. "And where are you going?" He was trembling now. "Uh... places." "Places, eh? Like that mountain over there?" Kazumi pointed. "Actually that looks more like a plat-" She punched him through the air into the plateau and fired an energy blast into it. The Tarevians began standing up. They gathered around the Saiyan girl. She sighed. "You... You have saved our village." "Saved is a little subjective there, buddy. More like... under new management." Kazumi replied. "Bring me food. At my cave. You all know where it is. Otherwise I'll be the one blowing you up next time." ---- "Lord Ice. I wish to enter." "Proceed." "The scouters report has come back. Urvo and Akkon are both dead. They didn't stand a chance, mi'lord." Another energy beam was fired. Another Raspberry fell to the ground, dead. "My word. Looks like if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I'll be taking my personal pod down. None of you are to follow me. You are to stay here and await my return." ---- One week passed. Now that there was a steady supply of food, Kazumi could spend more time training and spending time with Sella. She observed the nearby cliffs, then began throwing off ki blasts at the face, blowing it apart with each hit. She flew off, back to her cave. Landing in the mouth and going in, she noted her daughter sleeping. She sat, eating bread brought from the nearby village. "Seriously, they need to start bringing me meat, or I'm literally going to shit bricks." She wondered who this Ice guy was. Was he really that powerful? She closed her eyes. All she wanted was a place to both train and raise her daughter. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so. She relaxed... until the cave nearly collapsed on her. She quickly grabbed Sella as her scouter exploded off of her face from a nearby power level. The glass from her lense blinded her right eye as she put Sella on to a cliff nearby (who was now awake and horrified.) She flew up, confronting the person who blasted her cave. Her remaining eye opened in shock and anger as she looked at the alien. "F-Frieza? You bastard..." "No, no. Frieza is my nephew. I am Lord Ice." He replied. "So are you the Saiyan who killed my men?" "Yeah, what of it?" "Oh, just making sure I don't get the wrong person." Ice opened his eyes. "But since you are..." Kazumi was sent flying into a nearby cliff face. Ice put his foot back down, now standing in the position that she was previously at. "... I should probably give you my power level. Last I checked, it was 12,500,000." Kazumi stood in shock. A power level that high? She didn't stand a chance. "I suppose that's your daughter? Cute little thing she is... I wonder what it would look like if I tore out her bowels." "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kazumi quickly sprang into action and punched him in the face, releasing her full power. While he was stunned, she kicked him repeatedly, before flipping and kicking the top of Ice's head, sending him into the ground. She aligned her fingers and thumb and charged the energy. "NAIL GUN ATTACK!" It was a direct hit. The energy exploded around the other alien, and dust flew up. She breathed deeply, in and out. The dust settled... ...And Ice stood there without a scratch on him. "Are you done playing Mama Bear?" Kazumi's shock grew. She trembled and her hands relaxed. "Wha- What?!" Another kick sent her flying. He apeared behind her, kicking her in the back. Over and over, like a pinball before giving her a well-placed tail across the face. He charged his own ki blast, and fired it into her. The fact that she was still alive was a miracle. She stood, sighing. I may not have a choice... but to do this. This planet doesn't have a moon, but if I use the power ball, I can assume... that... form. Ice interrupted her thoughts. "So... are you afraid of me yet? I can't believe my soldiers thought you were a threat to me. Honestly, it's like a fly being a threat to a spider." "No. I'm not afraid of you yet." She raised her hand in the air, firing a ball of energy and Blutz rays. "I'm going to beat you. BURST OPEN AND MIX!" She felt the fur growing on her body, as her size grew gigantic in nature. Her tail untwined from the waist as she assumed a power level ten times her normal one. She transformed into a Great Ape. To keep her daughter from doing the same, she fired a blast from her mouth, destroying the power ball. "Oh please. Where have I seen this before?" She grabbed him, beginning to crush him in her hands. He quickly spread them apart, adminstering a kick to the face, and summoning a disc of energy, sending it flying into her tail. The tail came off, and she reverted to normal. Kazumi stood, cursing. "Are there any other tricks you would like to try, or will you just die now?" "LEAVE MY MOMMY ALONE!" Both fighters stood shocked as Sella came from seemingly nowhere, hurtling her head into Ice's side and knocking him to the ground. He quickly got back up, kicking the child to the ground. "Sella!" "Ah-ah-ah." Ice put his foot on Sella's head as the toddler began whimpering. "Not another step closer. I'll tell you what. Here are your options: Either you can die, or you both can die." Ice pointed his hand at her, charging a beam of energy. Kazumi looked down, squeezing her eyes shut. "Dammit.... dammit... dammit. Dammit." A tear dropped out. "I have to win... I can't let him hurt her... What can I do? What can I do? I won't let him hurt her... I won't." A lightning bolt struck near her feet. "I won't." Another lightning bolt struck as Kazumi's blue eyes became a greenish color. "I won't!" Suddenly, her aura changed. Her power level rose to heights it had never been before as her hair stood on end and became a golden color. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!" "Hmm?" Ice looked at her... and in an instant he was kicked away. Kazumi picked up Sella in her arms, and placed her on a different cliff. Turning around, she stared down Ice. "Wha- What the hell?" He was now the shocked one. "Your power level.... it's almost a billion times what it was a few minutes ago! What just happened?!" "What? You haven't figured it out already, 'Lord' Ice?" She smirked. "I... am the legendary Super Saiyan." She disappeared, dropping out of nowhere and kicking Ice directly in the face. Copying what he did, she kicked him back and forth. He turned in mid-air, firing another energy blast. She dodged, delivering a punch to his face with enough power to cause visible shock waves off of it. He flew up. "You think you've beaten me?!" The alien lost his composure. "I'll just blow the planet up, and you along with it then!" Kazumi smirked again. "I'd like to see you try." She put her fingers in the position she used for her signature attack, charging the energy. Ice fired. "Maybe we should... Melt the ice." The blast of her attack consumed his entirely. His mouth opened in shock as he let out one final scream before death consumed him in the form of a lime-green energy attack and a bad pun. Kazumi put her hand down, smiling. She won. ---- "Lord Ice's ki just disappeared!" "We have an emergency!" Suddenly, Ice's soldiers were blown to bits by the coincidental aim of a well-placed Nail Gun Attack. ---- Kazumi relaxed, the Super Saiyan form disappearing. She looked at Sella, landing by her. The toddler hugged her tight, not letting go. She returned it, cooing the girl. The two flew off into the sunset, intent upon finding another place to stay. She was a proud warrior, but she was also a mother. And being a mother is what made her a Super Saiyan. Category:Fanfiction Category:Action/Adventure